flapjackfandomcom-20200223-history
Whale Times
Whale Times is the first half of the 14th episode in the first season of The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, followed by "Love Bugs." Synopsis Flapjack and K'nuckles get stolen by a whale and are forced to clean laundry. Plot The episode starts out with Flapjack and K'nuckles playing in Peppermint Larry's Hot Fudge Hut, ruining their clothes. After Larry runs the two out, Flapjack and K'nuckles run to Bubbie and ask her to wash their clothes, she unhappily obliges and swims to Laundry Island Flapjack wants to do something nice for Bubbie, startling the captain, K'nuckles tells Flapjack the stories of the two times he was nice and tells him that Bubbie deserves nothing but a big pile of garbage, giving Flapjack an idea. When Bubbie returns with Flapjack and K'nuckles' laundry, Flapjack gives her a shiny garbage necklace, her necklace attracts the eye of a few people around Stormalong Harbor, including a much larger, ugly whale named Harvey. Flapjack and K'nuckles are fearful of Harvey before Bubbie explains to them that Harvey is a friendly whale. He showers Bubbie with compliments and asks her for a kiss. Bubbie tells K'nuckles and Flapjack to go inside and lets Harvey kiss her on the cheek. He ends up kissing her on the lips and she kisses him back. The suction of the kiss blows Flapjack and K'nuckles into Harvey's mouth and Harvey tells Bubbie that he has to go. Bubbie tries to talk to Flapjack and K'nuckles, thinking that they are still with her and believes the two are simply just giving her the silent treatment. While inside Harvey, the duo find out that Harvey gets around, having kidnapped many other adventurers and young sidekicks to work inside his factory on Laundry Island. Cutting back to Bubbie, she asks the two if they think Harvey was lying about having a cat; after getting no response, she gets angry and uses her tongue to track them down and finds out that they're not there. The scene cuts back to Laundry Island, where Flapjack and K'nuckles are washing underwear. Flapjack is torn up by the memory of Bubbie and folds the underwear into a heart. K'nuckles kicks the undie heart into the ocean and tells Flapjack to bring the basket of underwear out to the docks. Flapjack accidentally drops the freshfolds into the ocean and Harvey notices. Bubbie tracks them down after finding the trail of poorly folded underwear that Flapjack had dropped. Bubbie is afraid to confront the much larger Harvey until she finds the pair of Flapjack's undie hearts, giving her the courage to throw Harvey into the factory machines, which bleaches and shrinks him, the other adventurers find their old houses and Bubbie then praises Flap for finally learning how to fold his own laundry. Trivia *K'nuckles laughs Har, Har Tharsdie, which is a reference to a Cartoon Network block Har, Har Thursdays. *The part when K'nuckles explains to Flapjack why being nice is bad luck for him is a reference to the movie "The Curious Case of Benjamin Button" when an old man explains how he was struck by lightning seven times. *Bubbie has a toliet nearby her tounge. *Flapjack washing his laundry was later mentioned in Willy!, six months before that episode. *First time Bubbie threatens Flapjack with a spanking proving that she does indeed discipline him. Category:Episodes focusing on Bubbie Category:Episodes